PlayFirst
PlayFirst is a San Francisco-based video game publisher of casual games. The company’s mission is to deliver delightful games for everybody, everyday. PlayFirst was founded in 2004 by industry veterans. PlayFirst focuses on casual gaming, games that can be played by anyone for a few minutes here and there, games that do not involve a great deal of time commitment. PlayFirst’s biggest commercial success to date has been its award-winning Diner Dash series, with the original same title has been downloaded over a billion times and is the gold standard and time management games. The popularity of Diner Dash series prompted many spin-off series like Wedding Dash, Cooking Dash and more. The company’s game portfolio also includes the retro-style Strategy video game, strategy Chocolatier (video game), Chocolatier series, and the popular Adventure game, adventure-and-Hidden object game, hidden object Dream Chronicles (series), Dream Chronicles series. PlayFirst has published games across multiple platforms, including PC, Macintosh, Mac, iPhone, iPad, Facebook, and consoles like the Nintendo DS, Xbox, and Wii. PlayFirst games are available in major retailers and on more than 500 sites in 20 languages. In 2014, PlayFirst was acquitted by Glu Mobile Inc. (GLUU), a leading global developer and publisher of free-to-play games for smartphone and tablet devices.http://www.playfirst.com/news/viewNewsItem/34 Developed and/or published games 2011 * Hotel Dash 2: Lost Luxuries * Dream Chronicles: The Book of Water (+ Collector's Edition & Strategy Guide) * Garden Dash * Murder Island: Secret of Tantalus 2010 * Tamara the 13th * Soap Opera Dash * Avenue Flo: Special Delivery * Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills (with Aliasworlds Entertainment) (+ Collector's Edition) * Escape from Frankenstein's Castle * Wedding Dash: 4-Ever * The Fifth Gate (with Aliasworlds Entertainment) * Dream Chronicles: The Book of Air (with KatGames) (+ Collector's Edition & Strategy Guide) * Love and Death: Bitten * The Palace Builder * Diner Dash 5: BOOM! (+ Collector's Edition & Strategy Guide) * Alice's Tea Cup Madness 2009 * Gotcha: Celebrity Secrets * Hotel Dash: Suite Success * Valerie Porter and the Scarlet Scandal * Avenue Flo * Gemini Lost (with Aliasworlds Entertainment) * Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios (with Aliasworlds Entertainment) * Passport to Perfume (with Mean Hamster Software) * DinerTown Detective Agency * Wedding Dash: Ready, Aim, Love! * DinerTown Tycoon * Dream Chronicles: The Chosen Child (with KatGames) * Wandering Willows * Diaper Dash * Emerald City Confidential (with Wadjet Eye Games) * Chocolatier: Decadence by Design (with Big Splash Games) 2008 * Nightshift Legacy: The Jaguar's Eye * Fitness Dash * Daycare Nightmare: Mini-Monsters * Parking Dash * Cooking Dash * The Great Chocolate Chase: A Chocolatier Twist * Fashion Dash * Wedding Dash 2: Rings Around the World * Dairy Dash * Pet Shop Hop * Dream Chronicles 2: The Eternal Maze (with KatGames) * Doggie Dash 2007 * The Nightshift Code * Dress Shop Hop (with Pronto Games) * Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients (with Big Splash Games) * Diner Dash: Hometown Hero * Mahjong Roadshow (with Zemnott, Inc.) * Daycare Nightmare * Wedding Dash * SpongeBob Diner Dash: 2 Times the Trouble (with Snap2Play & Nickelodeon) * Dream Chronicles (with KatGames) * Zenerchi (with Red Rocket Games) * Chocolatier (with Big Splash Games) * Mystery of Shark Island (with Black Hammer) * Solitaire Pop (with Say Design, Inc.) 2006 * Diner Dash: Flo on the Go * SandScripts (with ViquaGames) * Sweetopia * SpongeBob Diner Dash (with Snap2Play & Nickelodeon) * Poker Pop * Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue * Plantasia (with Gamelab) * Pirate Poppers (with Mystery Studio) * Egg vs. Chicken (with Gamelab) 2005 * Professor Fizzwizzle * TriJinx * Chessmaster Challenge * Diner Dash (with Gamelab) * Subway Scramble (with PiEyeGames) * Spellagories (with Mind Control Software) Category:Real world companies